board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Kane Bullard
Biolizard28 75. Kane Bullard I care so little about this guy, I don't even remember him as a victim. And I still remember most of them. He looks like an older George Lopez, and that doesn't help him at all. >_> ---- CantFaketheFunk 85. Kane Bullard O hay is dat sum dead gai? Yeah, Kane Bullard. One ugly son-of-a-whore, his death sucked (hit over the head, stuffed into a safe) and all we know is that he was decently intelligent enough to blackmail Atmey. He also hired Larry Butz as security. and I mean, as awesome as Larry is... that's just a huge error in judgement. ---- Cloud and Squall 64th: Kane Bullard Appearances: 3-2 Favorite Quote: -- The Blackmailing CEO who conveniently forgot to address his blackmail letter. Blackmailing someone who was blackmailing someone else with the fact that they're blackmailing. It's pretty circular. He was a fairly interesting witness, who we didn't know much about. I was surprised that we didn't see Oldbag working for him though. Well, I'm surprised now rather. Since I didn't meet Oldbag until after the game. His greed became his end. Too bad we didn't get to meet him before the case started. ---- DNEA 83. Kane Bullard Wait, who? Oh, that really ugly dude? Man, shame he didn't throw fire at Atmey... What do you mean "Wrong Kane"?! ---- Naye745 85. Kane Bullard this guy was a great PLOT TWIST but as a character he did absolutely nothing to endear you to him or to really be interesting ---- Paratroopa1 89. Kane Bullard Another pretty unmemorable victim even as far as victims go, but I dunno, I sorta like Kane. If you read between the lines he actually seems like he might be a pretty awesome dude, though a bit of a jerk. He figured out Atmey's blackmailing scheme, and managed to have both him and Ron wrapped around his finger. Pretty cunning dude. Except for the part where he got strangled with his own tie, way to go dumbass. C'mon, you could take Atmey in a fight. ---- SSBM_Guy 83. Kane Bullard http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/busujima.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/TAT/BattleEndedByATie.png Case(s): 3-2 So...Kane Bullard. The CEO of KB Security. Let's see...he's a manipulator. And...uh...that's about it. I guess he sorta acts like REDD WHITE OF BLUECORP. That's really the only reason he's up that high. Hell, you didn't even know he died until halfway through the case. So...he wasn't really that interesting. However, he is pretty smart. I mean, he managed to figure out what Atmey did. That's pretty good...but that led to his death, so yeah. Speaking of which, they never really explained how he died...I think he got knocked on the head or something. Yeah...lame way to die. Totally not exciting. The name pun...meh. I had to use Court Records to figure it out. Apparently, Bullard = Bully. Kane is an intimidating name...as well as Bully, so yeah. ...Not much to say about him. Oh. He's also really crazy. I mean, he hired Larry Butz. Larry. Butz. And as a security guard, no less. I mean, who the hell would want to hire Larry, much less as a security guard?! ---- transience 84. Kane Bullard - it takes an exceptional amount of apathy to get me to not care about anyone as much as Kane Bullard - seriously I don't even know if I spelled his name right ---- WiggumFan267 81. Kane Bullard Hey this guy isn't last. Well, even though we don't find out about him until halfway through, he still was involved in blackmailing, which always makes for interesting cases in PW games (though done a lot in PW3...). Case 3-2's blackmailing situation comes up interesting though because of the blackmailer blackmailing a blackmailer blackmailing a thief. And we have this guy to thank for this confusing chain of events! Hooray! ---- Leonhart4 105. Kane Bullard The Good: I'm glad that Capcom apparently planned for this guy to be a forgettable victim, so it's humorous to see Maya mess up trying to remember his name. Really, that's all there is to this guy. Oh, and the image of Ron DeLite trying to stuff this guy into a safe makes me chuckle, too. The Best: Maya calling him "Shane Bluebard." That gave me a good laugh. Again, really, that's all this guy's got. The Bad: When the fact that you're forgettable is the best thing you got going for you, that in and of itself is bad. I don't know if this is even a "bad" thing, but it was never explained. What was that book on his desk that had the prices for the treasures listed way lower than their actual values? This was never brought up or explained. The Worst: On the worst side, it seems like a pretty stupid idea to invite the guy you're blackmailing into your office alone with nothing to defend yourself, especially when you're an old guy. Seriously, the guy's an idiot. Blackmailing a guy for being a blackmailer? Strange logic. Category:Fictional characters